Clair de Lune
by Anna Craft
Summary: An orphan, with no past and nothing to lose, a vampire attempting to go vegeterian. A blood song, irresistable temptation. New and old characters. A brand new Story.
1. Chapter 1: Orphan

Chapter 1

**Orphan**

My hands shook reaching for the door to my greatest nightmare, high school. Inside it I'd only meet kids who pitied, taunted and asked questions, stupid questions. Most of them things I'd rather not talk about.

I've been an orphan all my life, or at least as far back as I can remember of my life And since I was young, kids at my school, any school, wanted to know one thing. Everything. Eventually I learned to keep my mouth shut and tuck myself into a corner where no one could see me. Unfortunately I'd always been the kind to attract the oddest attention, whether it was wanted or not.

I found no reason at all that this school was going to be any different than the other's I'd been to.

Finally I took a breath and pushed the door open, a sigh of relief escaping me before I could stop it. It had been cold all morning and most of last week when I arrived. I was beginning to think this Forks place had no clue what heat was, let alone the sun –though it seemed highly unlikely due to all the green plants indoors as well as outdoors what with all the potted plants all over the small school office.

"Hello there, can I help you?" the lady behind the desk spoke in a weird perky voice. She was a little plump and, as mean as it sounds, the pink shirt she wore made her cheeks rosier than they should have been; it reminded me a lot of a little piggy.

I muttered my name but she didn't respond so I could only assume she didn't hear me. "Claire…Newton." I hesitated with the last name; it wasn't really mine. I'd been Astor, Smith, and Pen before, Newton was just something to use till I turned eighteen and packed my bags. I'd leave and really experience a life; maybe even find my real last name.

This Forks, Washington place was just a minor setback.

"Another transfer? You're Mike Newton's new girl aren't you?" New girl, that sounded weird, but I guess I am since they had a little twelve-year-old named Natasha when I got here; I'm almost positive she's really theirs. Things like that didn't stay secret for very long here, even if I asked it to be discreet. Maybe it didn't help that Mike and his wife, Jessica, had been flaunting my adoption during store hours. Even so I nodded keeping to myself as her chubby fingers did a number on the keyboard in front of her.

I had begun to think of what others would say while she ranted about how both my _parents_ had been students here. Only when a slip of paper was poking the side of my arm did I come out from the clouds -which is really hard to do in a place like this- and reach for it only to watch it slip past my fingertips as someone opened the door, letting in a large gust of wind and small sprinkles of rain.

In walked some sort of super model her lustrous brown hair curled into a bun atop her head. She was an moderately average height –something I'm admittedly jealous of, I can hardly even reach the top of the fridge where the cookie jar is kept from Natasha- but she had long legs that were clung to by snug, damp jeans. Beautiful snow white skin and the most stunning liquid topaz eyes made me feel really plain and underdressed, and she was the one wearing an ugly yellow slicker that, on her, looked like it came fresh off a designer's rack. What was someone like her doing here and not on a runway somewhere?

"Morning Patty, I'm here to put in Andrew's information." Her voice was soft and melodic, but it had a tone of power like the whisper of crashing waves on a distant beach.

I couldn't help but frown when my gaze moved to her stomach. Behind that ugly yellow thing was a slender toned stomach I could tell by the way it held onto her. She was so young too! If I didn't know better I'd bet my money that she was only a year older than my sixteen years –in three weeks I'd be seventeen though.

During the seconds it took me to tear my eyes from her and bend to pluck my schedule from the floor I'd missed her name, I also realized she was right next to me, I didn't even notice at first, there was no heat radiating from her that usually meant someone was close by.

"Off with you Ms. Newton, I hope you have a good first day." Patty smiled at me and I tried to smile back but was distracted by the wide-eyed shock from the woman beside me. Instead of making a fool of myself even further -she must think I'm brain dead by now- I made my way as quickly to the door as was possible on the slick tile floor. Unfortunately it wasn't quick enough to not catch the next exchange of words.

"That's Mike Newton's daughter?" her melodious voice a whirlpool of surprise. "She looks nothing like him or Jessica."

"You haven't heard the news? They adopted, it'd be a funny little miracle if she miraculously fit in." Patty laughed and I fought back a few tears. I refused to walk into my first period with puffy red eyes and tearstained cheeks. I was a junior, not a little elementary school baby –I'd skipped a year back in the sixth grade with since I'd changed families and schools, the one I went to before happened to be really advanced.

There was no lie to Patty's words though; I didn't look a thing like either Mike or Jessica Newton. Mike had pure blonde hair and Jessica had dark curls I had reddish-brown hair, auburn to some, that hung completely straight. They also had cream-colored skin and I had a year-round mild tan. I really didn't belong in that family, I think the only thing I shared with either of them were Jessica's brown eyes, though mine were a bit of a lighter color. Even still it hurt that I couldn't have a real family.

With my new mask of self-confidence and unawareness I walked through the thick damp fog that seemed to have been held captive in this town. Outside everything seemed so gray and monotonous, specks of mossy green would poke out here and there or the blue or white color of a car parked in the lot -none of them my ride, I have to walk to and from school since the Newton's only live right around the corner- even the buildings, all laid out on flat land, were the same dingy white that made me feel like I'd been walking past mirror after mirror. Was it so much to ask for a little color?

Even the few kids here and there seemed the same, the way they dressed, looked, walked. Not to mention how each one passed me with a questioning look that was already sickening me. I was tired of always being the center of gossip.

At this point of aggravation I picked up the pace looking down at my schedule and flipping from the room numbers to the back of the paper where there was a map of the school grounds scanned to it. I found the building and room, lifting my eyes from the paper to look for a sign that I might be anywhere close so I could get there.

It was a bit of mistake though because the next thing I knew I'd run into a brick wall. If it weren't for my good tolerance of running into hard objects I would have fallen right there and thrown a fit for being so clumsy. I admit I can have a bit of a temper if presented with the right situation.

I heard a chuckle though, a gentle ring in my ear that was a lot like the soft strumming of a guitar, the vibration of it even sent an odd sensation down my spine. Around that point I kind of realized my brick wall was more alive than I had first thought.

"My apologies, are you alright?" He said.

_My apologies_? Was this guy serious? Did anyone even say that anymore? A good 'sorry' or a 'my bad' would have suited this century a bit more.

When I looked up though I realized one of two things. One being that he was dangerously gorgeous and second being that he was made of marble or some kind of stone. With his height and mine I'd have run right into the middle of his chest but he didn't seem to have been affected by it at all. He stood right there as if I, a hundred and ten pound girl –give or take a few- had not just run into him.

For a moment that I didn't even notice had passed I stared, no, I gawked at him. If there really were such thing as perfection it would have been him. Wavy dark brown hair that seemed a little more grown than most boys would prefer, but it just made him look artistic and free. His structure was sharp, everything a hairpin turn. What captivated me more than his hair or his pale, snow-white skin were his dark tawny eyes. They swam around almost like a thick molten liquid, never the same a second later -or so it seemed that way to me.

Finally one of his hands reached out to press against my forehead and I nearly yipped at how cold he was. I mean I understand Forks is a pretty cold place but he felt like he'd been sitting in someone's freezer for a couple of days. Though he'd had a gentle touch he was quick to take it back after my flinching.

"Uh, fine." I finally said, my voice squeakier than I'd have liked. I immediately regretted it as his face took on a very large amount of surprise. It was one word? My first word to him, what kind of offense could I have committed in that?

My expression changed to one of annoyance and I was ready to snap something back at him but by the time I had enough courage to try, waves were crashing down behind me.

"Andrew," It was the same woman from the office, her steps quick and fluid like the water itself, I almost started to stare again until she was right in front of me. Her nose was wrinkled lightly and it looked to me like she was holding her breath; I'm an unusually observant person so I notice these things.

"Newton weren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Claire," I'd been shocked when she spoke directly to me, but I hated when people used my last name –whichever one I was using at that point in time that is- and it was like a natural defense to declare who I was.

She seemed a bit startled by my sudden proclamation of identity but not phased for any more than half a minute. It was amazing to watch that flicker of emotion over her visage all because of me.

"Sorry. Claire, shouldn't you be in class?" she asked again, this time though she seemed to caress my name with the gentle waters of her voice –look at me I'm going poetic!

I felt my face grow a bit hotter while she stared at me, the same for this Andrew guy. Both of them had such piercing gazes; they were like those stupid little laser dots that people like to point at others. "I, uhm, I don't know where it is." I finally said, in back of me I heard Andrew suck in a breath. Was he trying not to laugh, or was it something else? This guy was really starting to tick me off –I often wonder who I got my temper from, mom or dad?

"Let me see your schedule," she said holding her hand out for the little slip of paper. I handed it over to her, she took a quick scan trying to hide a frown when she handed it back. "Mr. Mason is right down there, you have first period with Andrew. Your in my fourth period class, he'll show you where it is."

Both of my eyes got wider, was she a student? I looked down at the schedule, first period was history -thankfully something I'm good at- with Mr. Mason; my fourth period was English with…my eyes widened further, Mrs. Cullen, she was a teacher! Again I just stared at the woman, she was so young and so beautiful, what could have possibly held her to Forks?

And what's with her age anyways? Andrew had to be at least my age, if not older, how did that fit in. Unless…unless Andrew was adopted too. I turned around to face him but Mrs. Cullen held his gaze sternly. They seemed to be coming to some kind of silent agreement; life would have been easier if people could read minds.

What snapped me out of this sudden stupor was the shriek of the last bell forcing both my hands over my ears, I should have realized we were standing right under one of those stupid little speaker boxes.

"Well that's the last bell, you better get to class. Andrew we'll talk about this later." And she was off that yellow slicker flickering like gold on her.

Turning I was going to ask Andrew which way to go but he was already ahead of me. How rude? He didn't sound like he'd be that type of person but he apparently was and for whatever reason it just seemed to make me a bit more aggravated.

"You could have waited," he seemed to flinch at the sound of my voice, like I'd all but screamed into his ear, which I hadn't seeing as how I'm struggling to keep up with him in the first place; his legs are really much to long. "I know you can hear me."

But he just ignored me and by the time he stopped outside of a door I was out of breath trying to match his pace. I looked up at him, my hands on my knees as I was hunched over, and caught is gaze my lips pursed together immediately. Hadn't he had a more liquid amber color, not a dark inky black? How weird, maybe they were hazel, or contacts. I don't know and didn't have much time to ponder it before he threw the door open and stepped in. I followed, my cheeks stinging as I felt the warmth of the classroom envelope me opposed to the cold outside.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Mason was a balding man, his beard trim and professional; looked more like a Professor Mason rather than just Mr. Mason.

"Andrew Cullen," he stated his name with confidence flashing a smile in the direction of our new classmates. A small mousy girl at the back of the room caught my eye as she looked up at Andrew blushing in admiration. I couldn't blame her, or any of the other female student body; he was gorgeous.

"And you?" Mr. Mason turned his gaze to me after taking Andrew's schedule and signing it. "Miss." I stopped examining the room and it's people, already muttering about Andrew Cullen.

"Claire, Claire Newton." More mutters filled the room, whispers and snickers; I felt Andrew next to me stiffen, almost like he was reacting to my discomfort because right now I know I had all the blood in my body in my cheeks. Mr. Mason took my schedule and signed it as he had Andrew's before handing it back to me.

"Andrew, by Kylie. Kylie raise your hand, please." The short-haired blond giggled with the girl behind her, both obviously thrilled by Andrew's close proximity with them. Her long nose made me really wish I could push it in, she was definitely what they call a school snob; I don't want to sound judgmental but every school was the same, it was easy to pick those types out after the first few times. "Claire take a seat over there my Pamela. Pamela?" the mousy haired girl from before rose her hand timidly and a part of me wanted to give her one of the largest hugs possible, she was teenier than me and looked just amazingly innocent with her halo of light brown curls and innocent blue eyes.

"Now you two can just follow along for now and if you have any questions ask me after class and I'll be happy to fill you in." I could tell I was going to like this Mr. Mason, he didn't get to touchy feely with his class but knew how to keep it all interesting.

However there was the issue of Pamela beside me, she was shy about how she stole glances at me, but even about three feet apart I felt like she was breathing down my neck. It was really annoying; luckily the lecture currently being spoken was something I'd worked on last year.

The pitter-patter of rain outside was the only thing occupying my time, turning it into beats. Every so often though my eyes would involuntarily roam over to Andrew sitting back as his pen scratched notes across his paper. Kylie, beside him, was whispering small words every so often to which he'd shrug some, nod, or shake his head.

I'd been so wrapped up in attempting to read lips that I nearly shrieked alone with the bell this time. Almost once again when Pamela's gentle fingertips grazed my shoulder.

"My name's Pamela, Pamela Cheney. Do- do you want me to show you your next class?" her voice was so soft and childlike, I wondered if she were as young as me, if not younger. How many grades are you legally allowed to skip anyways?

"Claire Newton, but you probably already knew that," I chuckled nervously not really used to people suddenly wanting to befriend me. "I'd like that, a lot."

Pamela smiled; it was infectious because I found myself smiling back at her, or rather grinning. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad. My head turned in the direction of two blondes and a brunette. I take that back, it was going to be bad, or at least until I found out more about this Andrew Cullen.

* * *

Well thank you for reading my dears. I know there must be a lot of questions. I'm not an idiot, I'm a fan and I know the rules and restrictions, obviously vampires can't have babies, there's an explanation. It's only the first chapter so things aren't absolutely clear yet. I promise you in time they will be.

Thank you again, please review.

Anna Craft


	2. Chapter 2: High School

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**High School**

Pamela didn't turn out to be much of a chatterbox, to which I'm thankful for, but she was really good at keeping the conversation going with just a few or no words. Unlike what I first thought, she happened to be older than me, and I have to admit I felt kind of proud that I was three inches taller than her. "I get it from my dad, my moms way taller than him," she'd said. I would have responded with something about where I got what from which parent, but that normally only applied to those who knew

I have second period her, as well as fifth, it was obvious someone up there wanted us to be good friends.

Second period was just Physics, I'd never been good at science but it was worse to even try and concentrate today. All of the glances and muttered words were distraction me worse than the teachers high nasally voice. Apparently my arrival had just reached the top of the things-to-gossip-about list. It wasn't only my name being tossed around though, I heard a lot out of everyone about Andrew Cullen.

There was no Pamela to pull me through during third period calculus, she was taking Algebra II, and so I had to fend for myself here. Unfortunately this Mr. Yorkie guy had me stand in front of the class and formally introduce myself. My name, or rather my last name, sparked both his and the classes attention. Figures I'd meet one of Mike's old friends or what ever he was. With a town as small as Forks it must have been really hard to turn a corner and not meet someone you've known practically your whole life.

"I was wondering what class I'd have you in," said a boy behind the seat I was assigned, chuckling under his breath. He wasn't the typical boy either; he seemed the stand out-ish type.

Dark black hair was streaked through with purple and orange, and light brown eyes were more towards hazel giving him a very multicolored persona. I have to admit this just made me grin, in turn it made him do so as well; I was kind of surprised not to see his white teeth weren't something different like the rest of him.

"Huh?" was the only response I could really give him; I mean I'd never met him before.

"Oh sorry," he seemed to realize that too. "My name's Derrick and," he extended his arm to his right. "This is Jordan."

"Hey," Jordan said. He looked the same as Derrick though his hair was streaked in a light blue just like his eyes.

"We're twins," explained Derrick.

"Triplets technically, Pam just refuses to use hair dye." Jordan added, running his hand through wavy hair.

I realized right than that if he'd grown it out it would be the same bouncy halo of curls as Pamela, his eyes were also the exact same shade of blue.

"You three don't look alike." I commented before I could stop myself.

"Fraternal, me and Pamela got the blue eyes and Derrick got the Hazel," Jordan shrugged as though he were use to this explanation; though he probably was. "Identical twins aren't as common as people think."

"You mean Pamela Cheney?" wondering if there was another Pamela in school.

"Yup," they replied in unison, loud enough that I stole a glance up at Mr. Yorkie. He was still lecturing the class about something or other.

"So you met Pam, that's cool, wonder why she didn't mention us." Jordan said, leaning his cheek onto one hand in a bored manner.

"Maybe she's ashamed of us?"

"Pam-Pam? Nah she's too sweet."

"Expect the unexpected, Jor" they both chuckled their voices nearly the other's exact tone.

The rest of the class Derrick passed me notes from previous lectures, each one surprisingly well written and Jordan explained what I didn't understand. I was sure that if Pamela had been there she would have explained what Jordan didn't understand or got wrong.

Loudly the bell rung again, nearly making me fall from out of my seat –I'd never really liked loud shrieking things. When I did stand I was dwarfed by Derrick, Jordan was about my same height. For a moment I stared up at the lanky Derrick while he stared down at me before Jordan laughed joined by his harmonized brother.

"Let me guess, you got it from you're mom?" They nodded.

"Claire, tell Mike I said hi." Courteously I departed from the room with a smile, a brother on either side of me.

No sooner had I opened my mouth to ask where Mrs. Cullen's class was that Jordan suddenly had a blonde girl wrapping her arm around his.

"Jordan, you ready for that presentation?" she bounced in anticipation it seem, her short blonde hair streaked in bright blue and pink.

"Taylor!" Jordan was started by the girls sudden appearance but didn't push her off and instead held onto her hand. "Claire this is Taylor Crew; My girlfriend."

"Claire Newton," Taylor 's voice was an octave higher than I was accustomed to and her accent was definitely very city, "everyone's talking about you. I was the new kid last year. Straight from New York, my grandpa's house was a little run down so we packed up and my mom got it fixed in a jiffy. Loved it so much that we just sort of stuck around." Obviously this Taylor person was a chatty girl, it wasn't necessarily a bad chatty. I suppose she liked to talk about herself and that was completely fine with me, there was this ease and confidence she held. Some might say she was a little snooty but that might just be the air of the city.

"Nice to meet you," I held out my hand which she promptly took but didn't shake; instead I was in a big bear hug her lips against each of my cheeks.

"Taylor, come on don't break her. We're not done having fun wit her yet." Jordan was batting at his girlfriends arm until she finally let go.

"You're not going to subject her to your guys' pranks are you?"

"That depends. We need Pam to draw them out for us first. If she says no than we're out of luck and can't do it." Derrick said.

"Did she draw out the ones on me?" Taylor's eyes widened.

"Well we kinda paid her off in you case," Jordan responded, "I needed to get your attention some how."

"Very funny." She muttered.

"We thought so." They replied together, grins on each of their faces. Taylor grimaced.

Jordan swept his arm over her shoulder pulling her close and landing his lips against her cheek. She blushed faintly and turned her head to kiss him. The public affection was fine but it still made me feel like I shouldn't have been watching such a private moment.

"Where's your next class Claire?" Derrick finally said turning my gaze to him.

"Uhm,"

"With me." The melodious tone struck my senses harder than they should have.

Andrew Cullen seemed to part the crowd like the Red Sea, effortlessly. Next to me Derrick stiffened his hazel eyes focused on the ugly tile floor. Not even Andrew tried to meet the other's eyes. Had something gone on between them? Andrew was supposed to be new here, right?

"I've got Mrs. Cullen," I confirmed to Derrick. There was something about how he looked, like he was trying to remember something.

"Hey, Der, bro." Jordan swatted his brother against the shoulder and that seemed to suddenly wake him up.

"Sorry, guess I zoned out again. Uhm, we'll see you later Claire."

Taylor waved while Jordan followed his taller brother trying to get him to spill. All I could do was wave for a while before I realized I was standing in the middle of the hall with Andrew Cullen's eyes boring in to me.

"So Andrew," I started, testing the name like I'd suddenly offend him. My heart nearly stopped at the intensity of his gaze. Searching, he was looking for something.

"Andrew?"

"Come on." He said abruptly, as if he'd grown frustrated at not finding what he was looking for.

"You don't have to be so rude." I muttered, but he didn't reply, or if he did the late bell surely drowned it out.

His pace was quick and not easy to keep up with without jogging. I'm sure Mrs. Cullen would understand our being slightly late on the first day; after all Andrew had, had to find me first. While I'm not slow I don't know this place like the back of my hand. Andrew seemed to know it pretty well though and when we were close to the cafeteria he stopped in front of a door and held it open for me.

Peeking through the open door it was a room done in blue unlike the other classrooms that had no personal touch to it. Mrs. Cullen seemed to be a person of individuality though, and a well liked teacher as she was chatting with a few other students, her smile a splendor. The ugly yellow slicker she'd been wearing earlier was dropped over the back of a chair and underneath she wore a gorgeous chiffon sweater. I realized however that nothing would ever look simple on a woman like Mrs. Cullen, or even Andrew for that matter.

"Okay everyone take their seats." She asked, everyone did so listening as Andrew stayed close to my side walking in. "This is my younger brother Andrew Cullen."

I really tried not to show my surprise, I'd assumed wrong, he was her brother. So he did have a family, he wasn't like me –as bad as it sounds I had really hoped he wouldn't so that just maybe I'd have someone to talk about it with.

"And this is Claire Newton. I hope you will treat them all well." Mrs. Cullen's voice was serene like the sea but commanding like the ocean waves keeping everyone in line.

"Jennifer, raise your hand please." A blonde girl raised her hand up high her eager doe brown eyes gawking over Andrew's tall stature. "Claire, take a seat beside Jennifer, please." I did as asked and watched Jennifer's face turn solemn the flicker of hope die in her eyes. Apparently I'm not who she'd wanted beside her. "Caitlin."

My eyes roved to a girl a desk behind me to my right, blonde hair, blue-eyed and suntanned, what was she doing in a place like Forks? She belonged on a beach. Those fluttering mascara done eyes were the beach-bunny flirting technique.

Andrew didn't seem to pay much attention to her as he sat down in a liquid-like fashion however his dark eye suddenly pinned on something. Was I the only one who noticed his motions…so ethereal?

"He's cute."

"Gorgeous."

"I love his eyes."

"Forget his eyes, what about his hair?"

Guess I _was_ the only one.

I sighed leaning forward to push my chin in to my hand. Perhaps I would have started paying immediate attention but Jennifer beside me suddenly felt obligated to lean over and tell me: "O.M.G. he is so looking at you." Did she really have to emphasize each letter, I mean this is English 11 right?

Frankly I didn't care, but the rest of the class certainly did as it buzzed. My cheeks turned a dark red; I didn't need a mirror to tell. Worst of all I had the distinct feeling that Mrs. Cullen could hear every single whispered word from Jennifer.

All in all the class was cooperative. Mrs. Cullen was an excellent teacher –she kept most everyone satisfied with her explanations, challenges and inspirations. There was no doubt in my mind she was having as much fun as we were. I'd have been enjoying the class far more in another Cullen wasn't burning a hole through the back of my head.

I could feel every inch of me being watched. Unconsciously I'd curled, almost as if I was going to spring and run. Andrew did have this predatory-like gaze however, that made me feel like a cornered mouse. A stupid cornered mouse who was about to get sucked dry of her life force –or at least that's what it felt like.

Before I even had the chance to turn around and glare at Andrew there was a presence in front of me, and the cool, sweet scent of an ocean breeze.

"You alright Claire, you don't look so well." Mrs. Cullen's voice was low and I flushed turning to her in a slight embarrassment. My thoughts had carried right through the loud and terrible sound of the lunch bell. Students were out the door quicker than it took for me to completely grab a hold of myself. Well that is except for Andrew and me.

"Fine, sorry 'bout that Mrs. Cullen." Muttering it mostly to myself, I didn't think she could hear me until she nodded to confirm it.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is, maybe you're just hungry." It was a pretty silly question, her classroom was right outside the door of the cafeteria. Nonetheless I was polite and shook my head.

"No, I don't really eat a lot. Probably just nerves." I tried to put a smile on my face, to reassure her. Somehow it didn't work out that way and she took on a slight look of discomfort to my not eating a lot comment.

I started packing my things back into my bag and through the dark red slicker over me. Andrew's voice stopped me.

"Must be hard, being in Forks that is." He was behind his sister now, closer to the door. Part of me wanted to walk right past him without answering the question but Mrs. Cullen seemed just as interested in me.

"It's not so bad. California was hot but I lived near the coast so it got pretty cold too." My lip quivered some thinking about it, the family had been really nice but with their third child on the way it would have been better for me to go.

"How long were you there?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"Four years," I responded. "Before that I lived in Colorado with an old woman, she was just a foster mom though. I stayed with her three years and before that my longest home was in Florida." Mrs. Cullen started, or at least I thought she did because she was completely composed about half a second later.

"Jumping around was probably hard." She said.

"Not really, I like to travel so it had a new experience for me every time. This is my first adoption though." I hadn't meant to say that much and nearly regretted it with the piteous look Mrs. Cullen had given me. Pity. I'd always hated how people looked down on me like I was some stray cat you could feed and let sleep under your awning when it rained. There was no way I felt like being belittled by a woman like Mrs. Cullen, or even Andrew for that matter.

"So, he's you're brother-in-law, right?" My question surprised her and she took a moment of hesitation before saying anything.

"Yes, my husband and I lived in Europe for a short time with his family. They sort of grew up here and when we decided to come back Andrew told us he'd rather come back than stay there."

"In Europe? Who wouldn't want to stay there?" I turned to Andrew who smirked devilishly, his inky eyes turned toward the window watching the rain drip. "What part exactly?"

"Paris, I tired of the city life though. I get bored easily you could say."

Paris, I mouthed it. I'd always wanted to go to Paris, I'd always wanted to learn French and order French toast. Okay so maybe they aren't exactly French but it would still be an amusing thing to do.

"Not a lot of kids catch that, congratulations on being the first." She was a woman of flattery and it was hard for me to keep my mouth shut.

"Well I see things differently, I always had this bad habit of thinking to much."

She chuckled, an elegant sound. "Actually I think it's a very god habit. How old are you, Claire?"

"Sixteen, I'll be seventeen in three weeks." I said. Mrs. Cullen let her gaze fall, almost as if she were ashamed by something. There was something she was hiding, and it showed on her face. A moment later she was composed once again and smiling tenderly.

Andrew behind her was inching closer to the window his eyes closing.

"A good age, you're still young. Did you skip a grade?" I nodded and she seemed satisfied, almost proud. "How about hobbies, do you have any?"

I hesitated. No one ever really asked me these questions unless they had planned to adopt me or were interviewing me for my papers. The Newton's didn't even know this much about me, well maybe Natasha, she asked a lot of questions. Why did she suddenly want to know?

"Well I'm pretty good in sports," that seemed to surprise her. "I used to be on a softball team and I did swimming for a while too."

"I can sing sort of, but I can't really play any instruments, my second home had tried to teach me how but…it didn't go so well. Other than that I guess I like to read a lot. Nothing really special." It all seemed to please her though; in some way it made her really happy. That surprised me.

"Claire you still in here?" That was Pamela's voice. I looked around. Andrew was leaned up against the wall breathing deeply through his mouth like he were sleeping, Mrs. Cullen was sitting in the desk in front of me, I hadn't even realize I was sitting back in mine.

Pamela's hair was matted to her cheeks; Jordan behind her was waving over to grab my attention.

"You made friends with the Cheney triplets I see." This made her grin, and even Andrew seemed comforted by it just like Mrs. Cullen.

"Yeah, they're really nice. I guess I should go." Pamela was bouncing in the doorway her gaze slowly roamed over to Andrew before snapping back to me. Taylor peeked out from under Jordan's arm grinning madly. "Come on Newton we got people we want you to meet before fifth." All of them were wet, and I found it amusing that Derrick was the only one in the background with his hood up like a sensible person.

"Afternoon Mrs. Cullen can't wait for class." Taylor said.

"Likewise Taylor." She turned back to me. "I was nice getting to know you Claire, I'll see you tomorrow." Her smile was contagious and not cured easily because I smiled right out of the room Jordan and Taylor jumping around me with a childish joy.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Portrait

**I am so sorry for those who have waited for this. I've currently been busy and working on the second chapter of _Marina: The Third Generation_ for _The Little Mermaid._ Now that the second chapter is up here is the third for this story. I'm halfway through the fourth and if you're reading my other one I'm nearly done with the third chapter.**

**Thank you. I don't own _Twilight_ just to let you know.**

**Starligh529: Good guess, but no. And if you're wondering how that's possible for it not to be it'll all be clear in the next few chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Family Portrait**

During lunch I sat at a table with the triplets and Taylor, they happened to be a pretty social group with three others included. Dana Mayer was Pamela's best friend and almost the same exact way as here, I figured those two would be the easier to get along with. Another girl named Maria Nuevo was there since she was nine and lived in Texas before that, she was a little loud and seemed to be one of Taylor's friends; though it was hard to understand since Maria was a bit of a dark person compared to everyone else.

Lastly was a boy who seemed to be a freshman. Dean Lane was a dark and very city-like boy. Right from when I shook his hand I could tell there was something about him I didn't want to get involved with. I've seen a lot of guys flirt but none so open as Dean, and it's not that he wasn't fit for it, he really was, but it made me uncomfortable.

By the end of lunch Dean had a dark bruise in his arm from Derrick and Jordan's combined bunches in the same spot. It was amusing to be honest.

P.E. was the easiest time of day for me, it was only volleyball and there's nothing wrong with a little competitiveness. Pamela proved to be to short to jump high enough and not very forceful, but she was quick which, on some occasions, gave me the chance to spike the ball.

Coach Whatchamacallit –I forget the name so I'll just call him Coach- asked me to be on the team but I'd rather not get to into anything. Normally I don't like showing off that I'm athletic because of all the comments I get about my parents. "Must have had a superstar dad." Or "Wonder which side she got it from." I hated hearing it without knowing the answers myself.

Those words lingered with me until I was walking back to the house. I hadn't seen Andrew at all after fourth period, not even at lunch or in the parking lot. Part of me wondered where he was and the other part of me just wanted to get away from him; it was this odd instinct feeling that told me to back off.

All around me the light rain barely made a sound and I was sure by now my hair looked almost black with how drenched it was. My jeans were a little uncomfortable too, the feeling of them sticking was making me walk a little slower. I'd lent my umbrella to Pamela after fifth and forgot to get it after sixth period, now I was already five minutes from home and there would have been no point in running back; I didn't even know where the Cheney triplets lived. I was also, almost positive, that one of them, if not all of them, drove by now.

The house was pretty simple. A front yard with a blue picket fence wrapped around it and flower bushes that Natasha was apparently insistent on having. Grass was green and well kept along with a sandbox that was nothing but mud now.

A large picturesque window was at the front peering into the living room where no one currently was –apparent since neither Mike nor Jessica's cars were out front. Above the awning over the front door was a pair of rectangular windows; both looked in to my room. Natasha's overlooked the backyard where more flowers and things bloomed to her liking.

"I'm home." I said, even though it felt like a lie. This wasn't a home to me; it was just a place to settle down for a bit -like the bus station I stayed in for two days before the police found me when I was eleven.

Kicking off the black rubber rain boots and setting them by Natasha's bright green ones I walked into the kitchen; the smell of chicken soup very alluring.

"Hi Claire, mom and dad aren't home yet so I'm just making us something warm to eat." Natasha was a typical dirty-blonde twelve year-old, though she had the maturity of someone my age. Her height needed some doing too; she looked nine or ten rather than a near thirteen year old.

Hopping down from the stool she was barefooted, wearing a blue skirt -not exactly proper clothing for this weather. Than again she'd been living in Forks all her short life.

"How do you stand it Natty, it's got to be below freezing outside." She brushed off what I said but beamed at the nickname I'd given her when I first moved in. Both Mike and Jessica called her Natasha. Once Mike had given it a try and only earned a glare from her, she declared only I was allowed to call her that. I had to admit I felt pretty special.

Looking down at the soup I gave her a thumbs-up and put the plastic spoon of broth to my lips. I didn't care if it burned me, at least part of me would be warm. "Nice job! Add a bit of garlic and it'd be superb." It really was good, Natty told me she'd learned to cook when she was eight so she wouldn't have to wait for her parents.

Mike was running the store often enough with Grandpa Newton –I don't know his real name or I'd probably call him that. And Jessica had opened a fashion boutique, which surprisingly got a lot of business in a small town like this. A few passerby's have been known to stop there and spend a good months worth of groceries –to say the least I was involuntarily one of the best dressed at school thanks to her, I tried to downsize it as much as possible.

While Natasha worked over the soup one more time I left the kitchen and ran up the stairs. The hall was narrow and covered with family portraits all the way back to Mike and Jessica's elementary school days. Some of them portrayed friends and others of them together; than there were the very few they'd snapped last week and two months ago of them and me and put up.

It was easy to see that I didn't belong next to any of them. I looked like some foreign cousin who just came to visit.

My door was the first one on the left of the hall; across from it was a bright green door with the newly painted name 'Natty' on it. Down at the end was Mike and Jessica's room the bathroom was located on the right side just after coming up the stairs. Not a very complicated home, the only extra room that we had Jessica used as a business and study room. I never went in there unless I needed to use the computer.

When I got here, the first thing Mike had asked was if I wanted to paint my door. Since Natasha had a bright green and he and his wife had a dark blue I told him to paint mine a bright yellow. It made them happy, I knew it would because yellow is a color of happiness and everyone was more satisfied with a happy child, or teenager I guess.

The room wasn't to bright today with all the clouds shielding what little light Forks got. My simple four-poster bed was thanks to 'Grammy', Jessica's mother, it sat prettily in one corner all made up with blue sheets and blankets. A dark oak desk was against the opposite wall where a stereo and some CDs sat scattered –I'd listened to most of them the night before. My dresser was pushed into the closet, a lot of the clothes brand-new and much to pretty for me to put on and ruin; some were things that would better suit people like Mrs. Cullen.

I sighed. Figures my thoughts would go from clothes to Mrs. Cullen and finally to Andrew. The only problem was that I didn't want to think about him like every other girl in Forks' high school probably did. Where would that get me? Besides I could already tell he was just a pompous spoiled boy –just really good at hiding it or something along those lines. Which only made me wonder if the Cullen's had the money to spoil Andrew; most likely.

"Claire come get it before it's to cold." Natasha was at my door and I hadn't even realized her come up the stairs. I really must have zoned out for a moment there.

In ten minutes I was dried and downstairs sipping at the broth. There was no doubt of Natasha's staring at me for approval and when I finally gave it to her she ate to. What would have made it better was if my soaking wet hair stopped dripping little droplets into the soup.

Watching the twelve year old I kind of figured why the Newton's adopted someone my age rather than younger. They were hardly ever here for Natasha and though she was mature she was still just a kid, someone my age could help with that situation, no problem. They all seemed to have a good amount of love but if my suspicions were true than it felt a little like being used. Than again, maybe Natasha was the one asking for the big sister. I sighed; I don't think I'd ever understand the Newton's reasoning. I shouldn't question a person's hospitality.

"Hey Natty, what do you know about the Cullen's?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She stopped blowing on her soup to look up at me quizzically. "What do you want to know?"

"You make it sound like some kind of secret, Natty." Laughing I tried to add some kind of curious humor; she didn't buy it.

"Well I hear a lot of stories. The Cullen's came back to Forks last year, though I heard a new one just came with them this year maybe two weeks before you did."

"Andrew." I interjected.

"You met him?" she rose her brow and I swear she gained ten years with that look. It was that parental look that said 'I'm watching you.'

"I have him for first and fourth."

Natasha was quiet for a moment and picked up her bowl to sip at the broth again while I chewed on a soft carrot and pushed the peas out of the way –apparently those green, round veggies were her favorite.

"When the couple first got here there was this whole hustle and bustle about it, than it just died down into a stupid rumor. Mrs. Cu-"

"You don't know her first name?" I questioned a little more anxiously than I meant to.

"Calm down Claire. I get most of the talk from kids. We only call her Mrs. Cullen obviously. Geez."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, Mrs. Cullen took the teaching job over at the school and I'm not really sure about Mr. Cullen. Come to think of it I've never seen him. There's a rumor that he doesn't exist; another that says he works out of town and another says he's a big, fat rich guy that works at home." She finished it with this goofy grin that said she was more likely to believe that last rumor. Things like that reminded me Natasha was still just a kid.

Rolling my eyes I stood up and finished the last stray noodle in my bowl putting it into the sink and rinsing it. I only felt it proper to do the dishes, since I'd been here though Jessica had done them. No one seemed keen on giving me to many chores. Mike had said to watch Natasha when they weren't around and make sure my room was always tidy. The hardest, in all honesty, would be the occasional help over at the store or boutique; both had told me that they'd pay when I helped so it was hardly a chore.

They all treated me like I was this breakable doll, vulnerable and weak. It was preposterous and actually ironically amusing; here I am trying to be the perfect daughter and they're trying to be the perfect parents. It was just funny in it's own way.

"The rumors about them before were silly." Natasha said again, I was only half paying attention since my mind was still wrapping itself around the similarities between the Newton's and me. "People used to say they were monsters, kind of like the succubus, you know, because they're so pretty."

My head perked up a bit and I turned to face her leaning against the counter. "Just because they're pretty?"

"Yeah. There was this girl a long time ago that was supposed to be real close to the Cullen's and _poof_ one day she was gone. No one can even remember her name, it happened like twenty years ago or something." Natasha shrugged it off though, just like any other rumor.

"Weird." I muttered finishing off my dish and starting to rinse the pot Natasha had used to make it in, putting the remainder in a container to save for later.

"I like Mrs. Cullen, she helps out a lot around town and goes to see some of the senior citizens a lot. People think she's an angel." She giggled and almost laughed harder before continuing. "But if you ask me I think it's because she had a connection with them. Grandpa says that Mrs. Cullen likes to help out the former chief of police a lot, he had a bad accident a long time ago and he lost some of his memory, or at least that's the story."

My brows probably rose to my hairline at that point but before I could ask anything else I heard the door open and quickly dried my hands moving to sit at the table nearly slipping over my own sweats on the wood floor.

"Claire? Natasha?" it was Jessica, I was kind of thankful she wasn't as nosey about me as Mike was. He'd most likely come home and demand how my first day was. I suppose Jessica would be the same way if she weren't so awkward about my presence.

"We're in the kitchen mom." Natasha hopped off the chair and clung to her mother's small waist the minute she walked through the doorway. Her curls were drenched and pushed into her face hectically.

Once she'd spotted me she gave me a smile that was half forced and half true, it was easy to pick out the difference; I'd seen it to many times already.

"How was your first day, Claire? A lot of people have been expecting you so I'm sure you were hogging all the limelight today." Jessica seemed almost proud about that, but I didn't deny it and nodded my head.

"It wasn't so bad."

"She met Andrew Cullen." Natasha piped up innocently.

Jessica's eyes widened for a moment her hues glazing over in thought, like she was trying to remember something. A second or two later she snapped out of it and put on a smile.

"Is that so, I heard about him, such a nice boy too. He and his mother stopped by after school to take a look."

"Sister." I corrected watching her raise a brow at me. Natasha nodded her head to agree with my words.

"Oh, well I guess I could have been mistaken, they seemed very well behaved for siblings." She said. "I guess they really do have an uncanny resemblance."

I wanted to correct again and say sister-in-law but when I thought about it Jessica wasn't lying or overlooking anything. Both Andrew and Mrs. Cullen looked remarkably alike. They were both beautiful brunettes with pale skin and liquid eyes, though I'd noticed Andrews were a bit darker than Mrs. Cullen's. And both even had a way of looking at me like I was some kind of significant missing link in the chain of evolution; maybe I am a little over observant.

"I'm going to go do some homework." I finally just stated. There was no point in hanging around.

"Oh wait, Claire." Jessica interrupted my exit her face flustered –it looked like she was struggling to hold back a secret. "I wanted to wait till your dad got here." There was avoiding how awkward that sounded, "but since you passed you're Drivers ED classes last year and all. Seeing as how you're also going to be seventeen soon."

"Mom and Dad got you a new car!" Natasha interjected again and I felt myself go cherry red. I'd planned to work and get my own, not have them go out and get me one.

"Well it's not brand new, but it's not old either, two years maybe. It runs fine and perfect for a teen like you." What kind of teen did she think I was? "Of course it's more like a birthday present so you can't see it until than."

I didn't know what to say, eventually I muttered a small thank you and tried to smile as big as possible, I really was grateful, it was just weird. When I met Jessica and her husband two months ago at my foster home in California they weren't very comfortable and it still seemed to be the same. Well for Jessica it was but Mike seemed to think I was this puppy that needed love and constant attention, a cute fuzzy puppy that people can't resist or something like that.

Jessica seemed satisfied with it though and turned to towards the living room. When she got home she usually went straight to the study to punch in the day's progress. Afterwards she'd ask each of us what we wanted for dinner. They had seemed determined, Mike and Jessica, to include me right into their previous family rituals.

Later on that night after Mike got home and we'd eaten some kind of veggie meatloaf Jessica was determined to try –and of course a bunch of awkward 'moms' and 'dads' later- I finally caught some peace in my room to think over my one day in school at Forks. I never thought just one day could get me so wrapped up in everything like a good mystery book that I couldn't put down.

The homework on my lap wasn't enough to keep me occupied because a moment later I was doodling stick figures on a binder paper. Art was never really my strong point: pencil, pen or paintbrush. A knock on my door had turned my perfect circle head into an oval and I looked up not knowing what to say really –the week before everyone had waited for me to come out of my room.

"C-come in." I said, as Mike's blonde hair poked around the corner.

"Finish you're homework, kiddo?" he said.

Despite the whole situation I probably felt more comfortable with Mike than anyone else. He wasn't much a father figure, but as a big brother he could have excelled in my opinion. Especially the way he made 'kiddo' sound like a personal joke instead of some kind of regulation thing between a parent and their child.

"Just finished, it's not that hard."

"I talked to Coach today," Apparently I'm not the only one who calls him just Coach. "He said you would be pretty good on the volleyball team."

I shook my head before he could say anymore, "Uhm, it's not that I don't want to join the team." I hesitated, Mike seemed like a guy for sports. "I just would rather work on my studies."

He nodded his head, the one hand behind his back coming forward with a rectangular, flat object. Mike's visage had just the slightest smile on it while he pushed the item into my hands. I looked down at it questioningly before turning my gaze back up to him; he just motioned for me to open it up. So I just shrugged and ripped of the first layer of paper and my eyes widened a bit more than I thought ever possible.

"It'll be our first one ever." He said putting a hand in my hair to ruffle it around.

"Thanks…really, thank you."

Mike didn't say anymore and I knew I couldn't, so he gave me another pat on the head and walked out of my room.

In my hands was a five-by-seven picture of Mike holding Jessica and Natasha on my back in the front. This was the first picture snapped after they decided that they wanted to adopt me. I couldn't hide how much I'd smiled that day and Natasha was thrilled at being my sister. Our first family portrait.

The gesture was sweet but looking at it still gave me the feeling that something was missing. I didn't know what it was but somehow my thoughts seem to drift and linger on the Cullen's.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to keep reviewing.**

**Elaine Coven**


	4. Chapter 4: One Step Closer

**Okay so I finally got the fourth chapter up and I am working on the fifth I absolutely LOVE! how the forth ones is comming out, trust me I know you, my readers, will too.**

**Well thank you for reading and don't forget to review. I know and understand this chapter may seem a little slow. I'll make up for it in the fifth, every good story has to work up to it's plot right?**

**Oh right, if you haven't noticed the chapters are actually song titles that I think correspond in a sort of way with their chapter, they sort of helped me while I wrote.**

**Chapter 1:Orphan should have been Orphan Train by Lee Ann Womack. Chapter 2: High School by Barlow Girl. Chapter 3: Family Portrait by P!nk. this one is One Step Closer by Linkin Park**

* * *

Chapter 4

**One Step Closer**

During first period I tried not to linger on this little poking sensation in my mind that told me Andrew's dark hues were fixed on me, in which Pamela reminded me the first few times she caught him. Each time I attempted to turn and confirm it myself something stopped me, maybe it was the fear of it being true or of it being false, I didn't know. For whatever reason I let myself stay stalk still until the bell rang, even afterwards I was a bit stiff in leading the shy Pamela out the door; thankfully she didn't take any notice.

I gratefully remembered Andrew didn't have second period with me, but Pamela did. Just like the day before she was quiet, politely keeping a conversation going with little or no input. She had a gift in making not so talkative people spill everything from what they had to breakfast to choosing what color socks to wear that day, it was being proven. How she did it I'd love to find out one day.

Somehow the day seemed fast, despite Andrew's staring at me in first period, the continuous mutters in second, my hand nearly getting glued to the desk in third, courtesy of Jordan; and more staring from Andrew in fourth. For a Thursday it felt like someone had pressed a fast forward button, sort of uncommon when everything felt like slow motion to me on any other day.

"Gonna eat that?" said someone, I'm not sure who. My mind was wandering in and out of my head. Andrew's dark, nearly black eyes, kept getting caught in my minds eye. He was a bit irritable with Mrs. Cullen today and unfortunately he would be that way through to the next week.

* * *

On the Friday of my second week in school I was sitting in my third period with Derrick flicking paper behind him at Jordan who was, in turn, flicking them at me. I hardly felt anything when the little wads of paper hit me –of course I'd been thinking a bit about how Andrew had been gone since the day before and still wasn't back that day-, I was sure though, that a few of them got caught in my hair during that time. Some people had confirmed just that when the bell rang and I stood to stuff my books into my bag, turning my back –which, of course, included the back of my head- to them.

A few of the snickers came from Jordan who I playfully glared at while Derrick quietly pulled a few of them from my damp hair. It hadn't been raining that morning but the morning fog was enough to soak anyone through a few good layers.

When Mrs. Cullen turned a corner heading back to her classroom. Derrick pulled away and I smiled my thanks but saw he didn't care to even look at me any longer. On the first day I was here he was so jubilant and amusing, but when he'd discovered Andrew's presence here he brooded. Jordan had told me it wasn't like Derrick to act this way, that not even he knew what was wrong with his brother. Pamela had confirmed just that when I asked her about Derrick's odd personality. Both had explained that normally Derrick always had something to smile about.

It didn't seem that way now as he held an umbrella over his and my head, Jordan doing the same on my other side with Taylor. The blonde girlfriend was especially talkative that day, something about the cafeteria from what I could hear –which wasn't saying much with one small black ear bud in my right ear blasting a guitar solo that reminded me of a more classical tune.

"_Nombre de Dios(1)_,Taylor did you hear what happened?" Maria was behind us where a small crowd had gathered pushing herself away from everyone to get to where we were, shortly after her followed Pamela, her blue eyes wide with shock it seemed.

Taylor scrunched up her petite nose in a look of annoyance, shaking her head. She'd said before she hated epidemics of all sorts because she'd gotten enough of them in the city. Now she did as best she could to avoid them.

Maria, however, seemed eager to tell, Pamela looked frightened and it peaked my curiosity. "What happened?" I asked, since Taylor wouldn't. I didn't need any further explanation however when I saw Coach pulling Dana Mayer out from the crowd, limp in his arms like a rag doll or jell-o.

"What happened?" I repeated, this time with a bit more urgency in my voice as Pamela broke down into tears. Derrick reached out and pulled his sister into him looking to Maria for an answer.

"Well-" but she was quickly cut off by an approaching blonde Kylie and Jennifer.

"She got attacked as far as I heard, a wild dog, or something, maybe it was a person." Said Kylie Road from my first period, behind her Jennifer Miles from my fourth. There was no remorse and only amusement caught in the blonde's voice, she seemed amazingly calm despite the hysterics around her.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, duh, her arm was like totally ripped off." Jennifer said, no justice at all for Dana's best friend currently being comforted by her older brother. Kylie didn't seem to mind how rude her friend was though, and sadly I'm really not one for confrontation, Taylor and Maria on the other hand…

"Can't you see how upset she is? You better shut up before I walk Miles over you Road." (A/N: I mentioned in a previous chapter their last names: Miles and Road) Taylor said, cracking her left fist against her right. Maria, behind her, shared the gesture.

"Oh cool it, they said she slipped and hit herself pretty hard against the cement. She'll scar, nothing big."

"She almost hit her head but Mrs. Cullen happened to be near by and caught her in just enough time." Kylie shrugged and turned away from us walking back into the crowd, probably to go on about how they'd seen the whole thing.

It seemed for a moment Pamela was going to calm down but Maria had rolled her eyes and shook her head to deny what they said. "Nuuh, she's lying. You know how Dana's diabetic? Well she hadn't been eating properly and got kind of woozy, she nearly fell over, kind of scraped her arm some but that's what happened."

Pamela seemed a bit more worried now that she knew the true story and whimpered childishly as she pressed her face against Derrick's chest. I, however, wasn't paying attention to any of them around me anymore. A calm Mrs. Cullen was already out of the crowd leaning against a wall muttering into a small black cell phone, not even bothering with getting the others to class. Her eyes were focused on the crowd of people, a grimace on her lips and she seemed almost to be reminiscing.

It was a little odd though that a moment ago I'd seen Mrs. Cullen walking in the opposite direction only to be suddenly at the spot that Dana was. When she snapped the phone shut she turned directly towards me and seemed to realize how I'd been analyzing her. Mrs. Cullen came to the understanding that I'd noticed something, something she didn't want anyone to know. The frown she had was only deepening and I should have looked or walked away but I couldn't help just staring at the woman who was discreetly doing the same to me; that is, no one else would be able to tell that she was staring at me but since I was overly observant I could see those little irises pinpointed on me.

Pamela was running off at the mouth to Derrick about how much Dana hated drawing blood and was sensitive to pain. Taylor and Maria were fuming next to each other still staring after Jennifer and Kylie who were indeed soaking in all the attention; Jordan holding his girlfriends hand in fear that she'd actually start something. No one was paying any attention to me when I took a few steps nearer to Mrs. Cullen and she turned the corner, away from everyone.

Following behind Mrs. Cullen I was sure she knew I was there; her short Brown hair was just barely grazing her shoulders hiding the sides of what would be her peripheral vision but I could still feel the light gold-ish color of her eyes on my being. I suppose if there were something bad going on she wouldn't have let me follow her. She'd walked all the way to her classroom and pressed the door open, letting herself in. Why than, when I opened the door, was no one there?

By the time I got home that day I still hadn't figured out how Mrs. Cullen had pulled a Houdini. People said she'd left to check on Dana and never came back, we'd had a sub but no one seemed to have a problem or find it at all out of place while I quietly contemplated how bizarre the situation was. There was a chance I could have been going crazy and hallucinated her walking into the classroom, or maybe I just hadn't looked in well enough and missed her while I scanned the room quickly. I didn't know and honestly hadn't taken the time to care much since it did nothing but give me Goosebumps.

Sitting on the couch of the living room I'd begun to do my homework by the time Natasha bounced in waving something in my face. It took me a moment but I finally was able to grasp that part of my mind that belonged in reality.

"Phone, Claire." She said holding out the wireless for me to take hold of.

"Uhm, thanks." I took it and she walked right back out of the room, I could hear Jessica around the corner pestering Natasha about who was calling me; she sounded excited.

"Hello?" I said finally. It was Pamela and Taylor, mainly Taylor as she kept snatching the phone out of the other's hands. For about five minutes it was just a lot of muttering and trying to get the phone out of the others hand until Maria won in the end.

She mentioned going to visit Dana in the hospital and staying over there to make sure she was okay. It didn't seem like a bad idea and when I passed the idea by Jessica she didn't hesitate one moment to say yes. I realized now what it felt like to be a teenager and get to go out with other friends and care about another friend so much that you would want to make sure they're okay. Didn't seem like a terrible thing to have friends even though I used to say it was.

Mike came home while I was packing some stuff for the overnight stay and he kept making sure that I was okay with idea and wasn't just being pushed into it. Of course Jessica kept butting in with 'girls-night-out' type sayings, not that I was bothered by it but I didn't enjoy Mike's bit of overprotective tendency in my direction, my only thought was that it could pose a problem in the future; at the same time it was nice to know he cared for my well being.

Not to long after that I was seated at the kitchen table with Natasha, playing go-fish and she was beating me. I'd never been lucky at card games, they were fun but I lacked that gene that made my choices good ones. I groaned and threw down the ten cards in my hand just as she threw down her last two. Natasha, I realized, psyched out her opponent like a professional that gave her a mind over matter advantage –if that even made sense, I suppose it did to me.

Taylor had barely waited a second after knocking on the door to realize the door was unlocked and invite herself in. Jessica wasn't to thrilled, maybe she'd expected to see Pamela come in, or maybe even Kylie and Jennifer; I took Jessica as the type who was probably a popular girl back in her time. Mike on the other hand seemed a little more comforted at the fact that it was Taylor, her blonde hair and pink streak didn't throw him off like it did his wife.

"Let's go Claire, we got to get there before someone comes in and tells us we can't." she announced her whole being a little brighter than it should have been considering why we were going. Than again it probably wasn't every day they stayed the night in a hospital, I had sure never done it before.

Before long I was out the door with Jessica arguing about something really small and silly, Natasha seemed to be the only one genuinely pleased with me making friends; it was nice having a little sister like her.

The mini-van was already a little loud by the time I'd slipped into the backseat next to Pamela. Maria was driving, complaining to Pamela about her other three siblings making a mess in the car earlier and her having to clean it in order to use it. Quickly Maria turned those complaints to me much to Pamela's pleasure, she wasn't very keen on having to be the pinpoint of Maria's irritation.

It was an hour-long drive but we got there just in time to watch them give Dana her dose of insulin and an apple to eat, she seemed all right considering her extremely low blood sugar. Apparently she was also anemic which made eating a harder task than it should have. I never knew someone so sick but it would also explain why the calmer Pamela was her best friend next to the more rambunctious Maria and Taylor.

"Pam, you're seriously doing homework at the beginning of the weekend?" Taylor said, while Maria bent over Pamela's shoulder to glance at what she was writing.

Pamela pulled the notebook closer to her and I glanced at the paper of her notebook, Dana caught it too pointing towards it.

"That's a sketchbook, not a notebook." She said.

"Oooh, Pam, what you drawing?" Maria questioned reaching over the girl to grab the drawing pad.

"It's nothing, just an art assignment." She said pulling away from Maria's wandering hand and right into Taylor's.

"Lookie here, it's a boy!"

Maria moved over to Taylor and gaped. "Not just any boy, it's the Cullen boy." She said making it sound like it were the most shocking and impossible thing to ever happen in the history of the world.

I was lazing around by the window helping Dana sit up a little more while Pamela tried to get the book back and by the time she did a nurse had come in to see what all the noise was about. Taylor had made up a quick excuse about there being a bee that flew in which was surprisingly bought despite the fact that all of the three windows in the room had been shut tight since we got there.

"So why are you drawing _the Cullen boy_?" Said Maria in a mediocre dreamy tone.

"I told you, it's for my art project."

"What art project would have you drawing a hottie like him?"

Pamela blushed and finally said, "He's my partner."

"No way, are you serious?" Taylor asked, both of them were kneeling in front of Pamela like she was some kind of goddess.

"We drew rough sketches of each other in class on Wednesday and uhm, I have to complete mine over the weekend from memory since he never came to school."

"So than, you got to talk him?" Maria was practically drooling over Pamela's words despite her friends unhappiness with the task at hand.

Next to me Dana pleaded for me to help Pamela, she knew as much as I did that Pamela was uncomfortable with such kinds of attention. Before I could do anything Maria asked another question that made everything turn around.

"I bet he told you some things about me, he's always staring at me in class and I just know he's going to do something like ask me out really soon."

Pamela was flushed and shook her head looking up Taylor and than me, "Actually he asks me a lot about Claire."

Maria frowned and Taylor turned her head towards me in a look of inquiry, something along the lines of 'why'. All I could even hope to respond with was an 'I don't know' because I honestly didn't say much to Andrew and I wouldn't know the last thing about why he would be interested in knowing about me, because if by some chance he liked me he didn't show any signs at all like he did walking down the hall with a laughing and flirty Kylie or Jennifer. It was complicated, but at the same time it just seemed like another piece to a puzzle, one for little piece, but it was also aggravating, pushing me closer to the edge of a 'curiosity attack', that I wasn't getting anywhere closer fast enough.

* * *

1. Spanish for, "In God's Name." And exclamation only used in proper Spanish.

**Okay, thanks for reading. Chapter 5: Missing will be up ASAP.**

**:x: Anna Craft**


	5. Chapter 5: Circle

**Finally another chapter. I know I said chapter 5 would be called Missing. Well that's because I had a whole different path of the story that I was going to write but I thought about and I think I'll introduce that in about two or three chapters. This one, took me some time to finish because it's just so exciting. I think that it's my best and favorite chapter by far! For all my readers who have stayed faithful to this story and it's slow beginning I give you the beginning of your reward.**

**Enjoy Readers, don't forget to Review.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Circle**

Saturday morning Mike came to pick me up for an early shift at the hiking store he inherited from Grandpa Newton. I was good at sports but I admittedly preferred hiking than dribbling a ball down the court. Mike had approved of that and Grandpa Newton called me the perfect, but it only made me feel more distant from them –something made me think about a mother and a father taking their little girl, who just learned to walk last year, on camping trips.

Pamela and Dana were the only ones awake at seven in the morning so I made my quick goodbye to them and headed down to the first floor, smiling cheerily at a weary Nurse Laura, Dana's nurse; I had a feeling I'd be getting to know her a lot more in the future. It was an hour-long drive in which Mike kept up with small comments unless I was interested in saying more than one or two words.

"You have a nice time?" he asked.

I shrugged, "It's like any other hospital."

"True." He agreed, "So what did you girls do?"

"We played Monopoly." I said as if it might be something helpful to ease his mind of my good time. And it was a decent time, Pamela had one the first time as well as the second, Taylor got frustrated halfway through the third game and retired after getting sent to jail.

"You know Natasha missed you." He offered.

"Oh?" I wasn't used to hearing things like that so my tone was probably a bit more on the surprised side than the eager in which Mike had interpreted it as –so he talked about it until we were finally in the parking lot of the small store.

It was 8:30 when by the time I was sitting in one of the aisles arranging all the maps and compasses while Mike checked the rest of the inventory and by 11:30 he'd left so that by around 12:45 I was waiting for Mike to get back. My plan had been to leave and get lunch; along the way maybe I'd pick up Natasha and spend some time getting to know my little sister.

Just as I was about to doze off behind the counter I sat straight as a small bell chimed, I'd supposed it was Mike and said, "About time, I'm here starving and I had to wait for you." I joked about it so he didn't feel bad but the chuckle that responded wasn't Mike's booming drum it was a beautiful melodic strum. I had never been a poetic person but it seemed when Andrew Cullen was around there was no other form of speech to describe him. For example, his eyes, they must have been hazel but I had the urge to describe the way they changed colors –from a warm golden butterscotch with just a twinge of auburn caramel to a cold dark inky black; for that moment they were a soft medium between the two.

"Funny seeing you here." I said without thinking, trying to cover up how alert he made me feel.

"My family likes to hu-hike a lot." He said, drifting over to a pair of dark brown boots that I'd arranged earlier that morning. For a moment I'd stalled thinking over that slight stutter –which I'd thought him completely incapable of– in his speech but shrugged it off.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" he looked up at me, I could almost see a flicker in his eyes that was trying to convey some sort of hidden message that I didn't get. One moment he'd been kneeling by a pair of boots and the next he was setting them on the counter in front of me.

"Found it." I couldn't help but stare I him, his voice was so alluring and I'd never been so close to him before when he usually seemed to have such a more stoic presence whenever I was around. For the moment though I could see the high marble cheekbones and dark circles under his eyes that just gave him a more enticing front. What beguiled me was the sweet scent of his cool breath that was almost as honeyed as each word he said –I needed to stop being such a poet; admittedly it was hard.

"Hey kiddo!" I quickly –albeit reluctantly– turned away from Andrew and busied myself with ringing up the fifty dollar boots while Mike came around back of the counter.

"You can go now Claire, I'll take it from here." I nodded and he boxed and bagged the boots before handing them over to Andrew with a courteous smile, "Happy trails," he said.

Andrew smiled something dazzling and walked out of the store. I stared after him much to Mike's disapproval, I knew because I could hear him muttering under his breath about _hormones_ and _teenagers_. I didn't really pay any attention; I just untied the blue apron from around my waist and hung it in the backroom.

"You going straight home, Claire?" Mike called back.

"I don't know, I'm a little hungry. I was thinking I could pick up Natty and grab a bite." I walked out from the back room to see a smile on Mike's face while he reached out and ruffled my hair like a small child; maybe he was just pleased.

"Well whatever you do don't be out to late, you want to use my car?"

"No, I'm going to walk home and ask Jess- Mom." It was a nice day outside –well as nice as it gets in Forks– and I wanted some time to think.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He waved a small goodbye as I walked past two hikers outside.

I didn't make it more than two steps away till a beautiful, sleek dark red –almost black in the dank light- car began to cruise alongside me, I didn't know much about cars but I might say it was a and it was gorgeous. Ignoring it was a little hard to do and even harder when the tinted window lowered to reveal a head of dark brown hair. Andrew, I might have known such an odd boy would have something no one in this town could possibly afford in a million years.

"So, you're hungry?" he asked just as his whole face was finally visible through the passenger window.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to seem like all those other girls who would have yipped in girlish giddy, hop into the car and compliment his hair while he told me how pretty I was, no I didn't work that way. Still, it wasn't helping my situation kind of standing there looking down at him through the window with utter confusion.

"Claire?" he said, and I jumped feeling my face flush in embarrassment, I'd been pretty arrogant towards him and I wasn't about to embarrass myself. "You could accompany me." He said again, this time suggesting for me to step into the car. I noticed his words were a little old-fashioned, I wasn't used to a 'proper' gentleman; I don't think he even registered it.

"I was just going home, it's not that far." Maybe a block or four away, Forks was small enough for me to run across in about fifteen minutes if I went at a quick pace. Andrew didn't seem to buy it and frowned in a disappointed fashion that reminded me of a kid who'd just been shut down from ice cream.

"How about I promise you it won't take long, just a quick bite, to make up for being so awful to you that first week." He smiled; I was beginning to see Andrew as one of those people who charmed his way through life. The smile was genuine though, I didn't see it when he was smiling for Kylie or Jennifer; in fact most of the time it seemed a little forced but I wasn't trying to encourage those little butterflies that started in my stomach induced by a simple smile –or maybe it really was that I was just hungry.

I gave in and put my hand on the sleek handle of the door pulling it open to feel warmth emanating from the dashboard, something I wouldn't have been able to feel in contrast to the colder air. "Okay," I said as I sat down and pulled the door closed.

The car began to move and I could feel his eyes on me though it seemed they were on the road in front of him. All I could do was pull the buckle around my dark green sweater, an article that Jessica had said brought out the natural red highlights in my hair; to me it was just something else that made me different from the family, didn't make sense to accentuate it. Normally something like that wouldn't have bothered me for very long but because I could feel Andrew's cold gaze on me it clung to me mind more forcefully than usual.

Occupying myself I turned to look outside the window at the blurring green and color tones of other cars, my eyebrow rose; I didn't know where we were going. Trying to shake it off I continued to stare out the tinted glass and listen to the soft song coming from the stereo speakers, it didn't sound at all like Andrew. It was too soft, and a little sad, I thought that maybe it was country or something of that sort, but I kind of liked it.

"Pamela tells me you're an orphan." Andrew said, breaking the ice with a careless and somewhat rude statement. He didn't seemed phased by it however and just continued to stare out at the street making a turn that was smoother than anything I could have pulled at the speed he was going; something that I was sure was over the speed limit –it gave me a bit of a thrill so I didn't have the nerve to speak up about it, a speeding ticket was no problem with me if it wasn't mine.

"I can't really be considered an orphan if I'm adopted." I snapped back a little quicker than I'd first meant to.

"Right, I mean you don't really have any other family out there, like someone blood related?" He seemed to dance around something; I would hardly have noticed it at all if I weren't hanging on his every word.

"I don't know." Replying a lot calmer and quieter, at first I hadn't though he'd even heard me but he nodded anyways and made a turn. I wasn't paying much attention anymore as I'd turned my attention to my hands –painted in green and blue from the night in the hospital with the girls- rather than the window to see where he was taking me. He didn't seem to mind that I wasn't paying any attention though, but he seemed irked when a light tinkling sound interrupted the silence. The source was a small black cell phone that I knew was one of the more costly kinds than I'd ever seen, I only knew because Natty had been complaining to Jessica about one.

The car didn't swerve at all as he picked it up and grimaced in a flash before clicking the IGNORE button. I couldn't see whom it was that had called him, and admittedly I was a little curious but I kept myself calmly in my seat making it seem as if I could care less. I heard the tone that said he'd turned off his phone but I didn't take into account any meaning towards it. Maybe he'd just been annoyed by whoever was calling him and didn't feel like talking –maybe someone in France.

Once he'd carelessly tossed the phone into the backseat –I had to resist not catching it before it hit the hard leather in the back, who wouldn't? After all something like that would take Mike and Jessica quite a few customers to afford, and that's just one- Andrew seemed more relaxed and even sunk into the seat with an unspoken satisfaction. I realized now how closely I'd been watching him and decided that was enough of the analysis, it had only been maybe six or seven minutes since I entered the car, that was fine since the nearest eatery would take another minute to reach. Again I turned to look out the window at where we were and felt myself almost swallow my own tongue. The green was a blur and sparser than anything surrounding Forks immediately.

"Wh-where-" but I cut myself off as I had turned to him and than at the dashboard in from of him where I read something along the lines of 120 MPH. Swallowing hard I turned to his face and saw only a cool confidence, as if nothing at all were wrong. Something, however, was wrong, very wrong: for one thing I was in a car with the mysterious Andrew Cullen, secondly he was driving over 100 miles per hour and thirdly we were nowhere near Forks –or at least what I had seen of it.

"Just relax." Andrew said, snapping me out of a possible panic attack.

"Relax? Where are we going?" I all but yelled, biting on my tongue, a habit I'd picked up as a kid. He didn't answer and just grinned, his eyes were set on the road and I noticed an off tint in them. Where as they were usually a bronze-honey color they now looked dark, cold and black; no, not black, there was a tint to them, they were a deep, sinister crimson red. I felt my breath hitch while I contemplated opening the door; the problem with throwing myself out of the car was the velocity at which he was driving and of course the location, I didn't know where I was!

Andrew couldn't be a serial killer, of course not; he was a teenager and Mrs. Cullen…Than again Natty had said they were a mysterious lot, but who wouldn't know about a pair of serial killers that were both strikingly gorgeous.

"Andrew?" he didn't respond but I knew he heard me. "Where are we going?"

A smile so threatening and predatory it made my heart yank at how beautiful he made it came across his lips and I pressed further back into the cushions trying not to hyperventilate. One of his hands caressed the steering wheel and slipped onto the armrest that was closest to me, my mind clicked to something else. Rapist? Andrew didn't fit the criteria for a rapist but his every move just seemed to swoon me, like he was a snake charmer and I was the snake.

I don't know how much longer or farther he drove all I know is that when the car did come to a stop he was sitting there, quietly, as if contemplating something. Along the side of the desolate road was a wooded area I didn't recognize. I reached out for the door handle as discreetly as possible but in a flash he had my other wrist in a grip that was impossibly too tight and yet he seemed to put no effort into it.

"Andrew." I hissed trying to pull my arm away but his grip seemed determined to rip my arm from the rest of me.

He took a breath through his lips and a groan of frustration passed him that only made me feel like I should push further from him. "Claire…" he groaned again, pulling me effortlessly towards him, though my other hand had refused to let go of the door handle. His touch was like ice but his breath was sweet as he pulled me closer to him, I felt my breath shake almost wanting to cry at how odd this felt, yet he really hadn't tried to do anything.

Both of those dark eyes I had noted were closed as his breath danced around my jaw. The air cut off at my throat and I felt like I was suffocating when he pressed his stone cold, smooth lips against my pulse. He inhaled deeply and just stayed there for a moment. I had unconsciously pressed my other hand against his shoulder, and there I could feel as he stiffened at the sinewy muscles in his forearm seemed to contract as he resisted against something. By than I was afraid to move, to breathe, or even think. My mind was blank, I couldn't even scream, not that anyone would have heard me.

Something about it felt right, a small inkling in the back of my subconscious told me so, but I could also feel the danger in the air and all the neon caution signs in my head were flashing bright enough to blind.

What had I done that brought Andrews attention to me? Was it because I didn't have a real family? Maybe that was it, he would kill me or rape me because I wouldn't be missed. Being adopted didn't necessarily make me accepted by the family, and yet I'd felt as if I somehow was meant to be there, at least until I turned eighteen. Was all of it going to end?

"Claire." He mumbled, his lips barely parting as they were still pressed against my skin I could feel every motion. I didn't respond, too frightened, but I couldn't hold my breath any longer and finally took a long draw of air. I immediately regretted it because next thing I knew he'd gripped my other wrist and pinned me with force into the passenger seat. He was already thin, and because I never wanted to eat a lot we both fit perfectly into the seat his legs on either side of me.

However he did it so fast he'd managed to keep his lips pressed delicately against my neck. Unfortunately I could feel how my brain just disconnected from the rest of my body, I was paralyzed, helpless. Andrew wasn't heavy, but he was strong enough from moving a single inch, like having a marble wall pressed into you.

He was muttering under his breath incoherently, so fast and unmistakably un-English. In my state of mind I couldn't tell it was French all I knee was that I didn't understand. Andrew shook his head as he pulled away, though it seemed partially reluctant. When I thought I felt his grip on my wrists loosened up I sighed a breath of relief, a dismal decision.

Andrew snapped again and he was pushing down on me harder than before his lips parted. I hardly registered the way he barely traced his tongue against the hollow of my neck, like a kitten testing his milk. I was sure than that he had to be a rapist; there was no other explanation.

All I had to do was succumb to whatever he said and never open my mouth and maybe he'd leave me alone after it was all over. His lips parted wider and I could feel the cool extent of his breath against my flesh. There was something off about it though, he was being so hesitant and scared, like he was afraid and every so often he kept muttering to himself, hardly ever in English.

"Forgive me, Claire." He muttered before I felt him delicate scrape his teeth against my skin. I though for sure he was just going to get on with it, but he was so focused on my neck and before another action could be made I heard the piercing, sharp honk of another car.

He didn't seem at all to notice the sound and I kept resisting the urge to call out for help. I didn't have to wait for very long however when the door was ripped open –I was almost positive he'd locked it- and the pressure of someone atop me had been torn from me so suddenly.

Immediately my gaze turned to Andrew on the ground the white dark shirt he'd been wearing dusted with dirt now. He was crouched low, but it wasn't the fierce protective stance that caught my attention or the toothy way he bared his teeth at the other like a lion or something, it was the cold look in his eyes, the dark tinted red that had seemed almost black some time ago was now a murky, brighter red color that scared me to death and back to life in a matter of seconds.

"Leave, or don't come back." The voice was soft and silk-like, unlike the musical tone in which I'd grown accustomed to with Andrew. This was another male who could have, if it were possible, been more exquisite than Andrew could look on his best day. There was wisdom in his keen golden eyes and maturity beyond the looks of his age than I'd even seen in Grandpa Newton's eyes –and he couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen.

Andrew stumbled for half a second and than ran with a speed far beyond the human capability out of sight and into the woods.

"He didn't have to go so fast." The bronze-haired male said. Where as Andrew seemed very delicate and elegant with wavy hazelnut brown hair, this man was sinewy and had taught muscles in his arms, his hair spiked in a casual way that gave him a more youthful energy.

Quicker than Andrew had he was closer to me and holding me gently by the chin turning me this way and that, it was in a certain direction that I noted the a silver car that I couldn't precisely name –I really had to learn the makes of those things- there was no doubt it was his.

He sighed in relief and let me go just as a red Ferrari screeched against the gravel, I knew that car because I'd heard Jessica swooning about one with Lauren Crowely, her best friend.

"Edward! Is she alright?" I knew that voice and yet I couldn't compose myself enough to stand up from the car, my breathing was slow, almost calm but my heart was beating franticly.

Above me this Edward was looking down at me with the same type of grimace that Andrew constantly shared with me, and a guilty flicker in his eyes that I'd regularly associated with Mrs. Cullen. I couldn't help the staring, my mind was blank and frazzled, I couldn't make a clear coherent thought in my head let along out of my mouth. He shrugged and I suddenly felt a cold embrace around me that reminded me enough of Andrews touch to make me yelp, I immediately back away and curled myself up into the seat.

I didn't register who it was till she'd pulled away and Edward placed a hand on her elbow in a gesture of comfort. Mrs. Cullen was staring wide-eyed at me, all the kind and tranquil expressions I'd ever seen her with was completely gone.

"M-Mrs. Cullen?" my voice was soft to me I hardly thought they could hear me.

"Claire, Edward is she okay?" She turned back to Edward looking questioning and defeated, something I'd imagine a mother might look like if her daughter had just been attacked.

"I can't tell." He said.

"You mean-"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Bella we should take her home." He addressed Mrs. Cullen with a different name, Bella, I was sure that meant beauty in some language; that's exactly what Bella was.

"What about Andrew?" she asked.

Edward paused for a moment and took a deep breath before turning back to her and nodding. "He'll come back when he's satisfied. He promises."

She seemed relieved and instantly composed herself. I was beyond words, there was something so wrong and it wouldn't click in my mind. I kept feeling Andrews breath at my neck, his grip on my wrists, the icy aura he held with him and the last image of crimson red eyes and barred teeth…no, fangs. What was he?

"Human?" I muttered it inaudibly, I couldn't even hear myself, but both Edward and Bella had, they instantly turned their matching golden gazes to mine. Their reaction when almost unnoticed by me, I was staring at them but I didn't really comprehend anything, I saw their movements and I heard their voices but my mind was working a different puzzle.

"She's highly observant." Bella said.

"Sounds like someone I know." Edward responded pointedly in Bella's direction, she grimaced.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, it's different, you got it on your own. She, we don't even know if she'll come to that conclusion."

"She's already questioning humanity, Edward. You can't say she won't catch on."

"We'll take her home for now, I'll call Carlisle."

"Why bring him into this? It's like admitting I made the same mistake twice!"

"It's not your fault, Edward."

"I was the one who suggested putting him into school."

"He never had the chance to finish, it was a good decision, I just should have watched him closer while you were gone, if it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"Bella-"

"Not one more word, Edward." Unwillingly he gave into the brunette teacher, I could sense the conflict but I could hardly make heads or tail about what it meant. The words meant nothing to me but the plot forming in my mind was everything but nothing. Words of every kind, theories, possibilities, realities all raced through my head like it were trying to catch up with the rest of the race. But as suddenly as I came up with a conclusion it turned black and I felt my head loll to the side as my eyes fell shut, I knew I'd fainted, I'd never fainted before but I wasn't tired so I knew that that's what it was.

* * *

**The song Circle is by Paramore, it refers to Andrew and after you're done with the story you should look up the lyrics and I'm sure you'll get it.**

**Can't wait till Chapter 6!**

**:x: Anna Craft.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Joke

**

* * *

**

So this is kind of short. Sorry about that. It's not that I meant it to it's just that I wanted this info in there plus the info for the next chapter and if I did that all in one it would have been REALLY long.

**Anyways, here's chapter 6. Song by Lifehouse.**

**R&R**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Joke

There was a pounding in my ears, like the constant beat of a drum and it throbbed in an erratic rhythm all around me. Where I was, I didn't know. My eyes were closed tight trying to block out the piercing pain in my head and grasping the numb blanket that had slowly started to take over me again; it felt good not to feel anything. The pounding in my head didn't allow for any more rest and before I knew it my mind relayed everything to me at a faster pace than I'd have desired.

Andrew. Everything was focused on Andrew. His marble-like stature, his ice-cold grip, dark black-red eyes, amazing inhuman speed and the way he'd grazed his mouth over my neck and how he'd bared those _fangs_ in full view before he'd turned and disappeared into a forest. Leaving me. Not alone, in the company of a male who was just as much a Roman god as Andrew was.

His name was Edward it seemed fitting on someone as beautiful as him, just like the name Bella had fit Mrs. Cullen so perfectly. The ringing of their names in my mind made me cringe and I fought to keep my eyes closed. Behind my lids there was a light threatening to blind and awaken me, I didn't want that to happen so I dug my face into the sweet scented fabric beneath me.

"What?" I jolted upward very suddenly when I'd come to realization that my head had been pressed into a pillow, that the soft pressure of numbness I'd before wanted to welcome was a soft comforter, and the light trying to push past my eyelids was coming from an extremely tall window in an exceptionally large room. Everything seemed costly: the four-poster bed, white carpet, and clear shinning glass.

Standing up I took a moment to balance and compose myself.

There was only one reason I was suddenly somewhere I didn't recognize and happened to be taking a somewhat-needed rest. I'd gone into shock and blocked out, it must have looked pathetic. After trying most of my life to keep up a tough persona I'd let it slip; who wouldn't let it slip when someone is suddenly trying to kill or rape? I think. Still, it was, in my mind, not a good enough excuse.

About half a second after I took my first step forward there was a knock on the large door before it opened very slightly. Framed in the door way was Mrs. Cullen –no, Bella, that was her name, it fit her better than Mrs. Cullen ever did. Her golden eyes searched me for something, I didn't know what it was but she never seemed to find her answer and very cautiously opened the door wider. I took a step back and she froze looking at me with concern that I could see she was struggling to hide; Bella was probably one of those people who weren't very good at hiding their feelings.

"Claire?" she questioned, opening the door a little wider, I responded by taking another step back and knocking myself back onto the bed with an 'ump'.

"Where am I?" I asked, finally summoning enough strength to do so. She seemed a little relieved that I spoke, or maybe it was because my voice was even instead of shaking in fear, something I was doing on the inside as I tried to imagine Bella with those same red eyes that Andrew had possessed. Would she try to pull the same thing he did?

It didn't seem likely, her eyes were a beautiful golden color, not anywhere close to how dark Andrew's always seemed to be.

"My home, or the Cullen's home you might say." She said leaning against the wall next to the door. "How are you feeling?"

I turned and rose a brow at her, "I'm almost positive I was this close," I brought up my hand pinching my fingers together narrowly, "to dying a while ago and you ask me how I'm feeling?"

Her gaze dropped, I hadn't meant to sound mean or snap at her but I honestly wasn't feeling good, I didn't know what had just happened.

"A little shocked but fine otherwise." Murmuring the words I was sure she heard them because her gaze rose again to look over at me. Bella seemed sensitive and a lot more vulnerable than she usually did in front of a classroom, the make-up she wore to school was washed off and I could see all the natural beauty she kept hidden. I was a plain Jane next to her.

"You have questions?" she snapped me out of a silent reverie and I looked at her a bit dumbfounded. I did have questions but I wasn't exactly sure where I was supposed to start with them, there was always that 'So you're not human, are you?' –approach, but I wasn't up to looking like a fool if it all turned out to be a really big misunderstanding.

Instead I shrugged my shoulders and turned my head down to look at the white-carpeted floor.

For what felt like eternity we were quiet and I sat there feeling like a child who was prepared for a scolding. There was nothing for them to be angry about, if anything I should have been the one that was angry. I couldn't find the strength or the heart to make myself angry with Bella, if anything I was scared and perhaps a little confused about the whole situation.

I looked up and noticed she wasn't standing in the same place anymore; she was by the window letting the little sun outside leak in and onto her glittering skin. My brow quirked without my knowing while I looked at her, I hadn't noticed before but the sun hit her like it would a diamond and it looked like maybe Bella was inset with millions of the world's shiniest crystals. Admittedly I was staring but it was hard not to.

"We're different." Said a voice from close beside me, I nearly jumped out of my skin while I turned around quickly. I did so fast enough that I clumsily fell to the carpet landing on my rear none to gracefully. I'd made a fool of myself twice in ten minutes now, how wonderful!

"Edward, I can take care of this." Bella said; she came to stand over me offering a pale hand in my direction.

"You'll need my help." He replied, stubbornly.

I took Bella's ice-cold grip, a lot like the one Andrew had offered me when I first met him. She pulled me up with ease and I sat back down, my legs were hardly able to take a step let alone keep me standing. It grew quiet for a moment and I watched as Edward stared intently at Bella as if he were listening very hard to something that displeased him. I furrowed my brows unable to comprehend just what was going on.

"That was different, this is different." He finally muttered, impatience thick on his voice. It grew quiet again.

"No! That was love, this…this is lust, hunger." He growled, an inhuman motion that I'd heard from Andrew some time ago. "If only you could hear him Bella, you would understand, you would see why. This is my fault, I could have stopped it when he first started thinking about it but I thought it was enough."

The two in front of me fell silent again and I came to my own conclusion right than and there. Taking a long deep breath and letting it out I stood keeping myself strong and steady hoping to at least prove I was worthy of some credit, I was a girl that had been through a lot this couldn't be much more different; or so I'd hoped.

"Ahem," I asked for attention. "Really, I don't care what you guys are, who you guys are. I'm not going to tell anyone anything, but if you'll just point me in the direction of home I'd gladly oblige to get out of your hair." I wanted to put some kind of sarcastic grin at the end but I could hardly manage all that eloquent speech and just stuck with a kind of shrug and twitch of the lip.

"Anything?" Bella asked me. I turned to her and let my gaze fall. I felt myself blush under her eyes and nodded. She turned to Edward who seemed unsure about letting me go.

"You're sure you don't want to know anything?" she asked as if she were surprised as if this were a secret anyone would kill to know. It probably was for all I knew.

"My life's been pretty weird Mrs.-"

"Bella." She interrupted, much like I did when trying to state my identity.

"Bella. But my point is I don't think I need to add anymore to what a freak I already am. An orphan in a small town where everyone knows just about everything about everyone, except me, I'm just the new Newton; as surprising as it may seem, I think I want to keep it that way."

Bella turned to Edward as if to prove that there was nothing wrong. He grimaced, his lips a straight line, he didn't approve it wasn't hard to tell. Since I was still standing I sort of shuffled my feet not really knowing what to do in the situation. My breathing was even but I could ear my heart in my head pounding in the silence I was sure they could hear it.

"Edward…" Bella said, her features soft as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and took a step toward the door.

"I'll take her home, Andrew's waiting in the backyard for you Bella."

"Me?" she questioned, looking a little shocked but didn't take a moment longer to depart. She did however take one quick moment to give my shoulder a gentle squeeze and than she was gone; leaving me with Edward who looked to be trying to compose himself.

"Let's go then." He motioned for me to follow him and I did, he seemed frustrated, composed, and even a little happy? I think that was it but I couldn't pin anything on Edward he seemed to switch through moods or something like that.

The house –or was it a mansion- seemed rather large as we walked through the hallways. Painted in white it was an exquisite almost Victorian-like structure that fit with its beautiful occupants.

On our way down to the second floor we passed a window overlooking the back of the house. I paused to look down at the slight figure of Bella standing, arms crossed, over Andrew who had his head in his hands shaking his brown hair this way and that, I thought for sure he must have been crying. Next to me Edward sighed for the second time and leaned against the window, the warmth of his breath should have left a lingering mist on the glass but there was nothing there at all.

"He's new to our lifestyle, well as new as new can be to our kind." He said. I didn't know if he was trying to get me to understand because truth was I got about the jest of it.

"So you're not human?" I went out on a limb there, I felt myself bush a crimson red saying something so ridiculous.

"Correct."

"Magic?"

He chuckled, "No."

"Than what?"

"Our kind just is, it had been for years. The origin isn't exactly known to any of us."

"There's more like you?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Too many."

"And do you all drink," I gulped, "from humans?"

"No. Andrew, Bella and myself are like vegetarians of our kind."

This surprised me. "How does that work?"

"Animals." He stated simply and matter-of-factly, his golden-topaz gaze turned to look at me, I could tell out of the corner of my eye he was staring at me but I couldn't tear my gaze from Andrew looking so broken sitting on the grass. Bella was speaking and from where I was I could see her lips moved a mile a minute. It was a beautiful picture despite the pain they both held on their features; was it my entire fault?

I turned away to look at my scuffed up shoes. Guilt was heavy on my chest, I'd convinced myself that there was no reason for me to feel that way, and yet I did. People had always reassured me I was never a burden to them even though I knew I was, this feeling that I had caused some kind of conflict that I had stumbled across something that wasn't to be known by anyone made me feel terrible.

Next to me Edward didn't budge an inch. He seemed captivated by the scene unfolding as if he could hear them all the way from up on the second story. Somewhere in my mind I processed that it must have been at least somewhat possible.

"Claire?" he put a hand on my shoulder making me jump slightly.

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I don't know how you seemed to have come to a conclusion without any help, or how you're dealing with it vaguely well, but be aware that there is more to it."

"My mind is different, I don't know either, it's like I'm insane without knowing it. The conclusion comes from –well it comes from Andrew. I-I also loved horror stories when I was younger." I felt silly admitting that to Edward who did chuckled a bit at my words. "And, well running around in hysterics has never been much my thing so I'm just saving the shock for later."

Edward chuckled again and than nodded toward the window. Andrew was sitting up right now nodding every so often while Bella spoke –in a way that reminded me of the time she caught Taylor in the cafeteria about to throw mashed potatoes into Kylie's hair, not that she didn't deserve it.

"You don't have to talk to him today, or ever for that matter, but I assure you this mistake of mine will never happen again."

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to respond. "I just want to go home right now."

He nodded and started down to the first floor again. I followed still admiring the home but with not as much intrigue. Edward had such ease about him, much the same way it'd been with Bella when I first met her at school. The only problem I saw with him was how much he seemed to stiffen around me –the ethereal beauty part didn't per say strike me as much as his persona did. Than again Bella had the same problem, I knew now what Andrew's problem was but I didn't understand the other two.

We reached a garage where I noted Andrew's and Bella's cars, they were exquisite and almost as flawless as there owners. I stalled for a moment just to look but Edward had already pulled the passenger door open to the sleek, silver one.

I didn't notice anything about the car ride home, not his speed, not the scenery, not Edward. My mind was wandering, it was only when we pulled in front of the house did I look at the glowing blue digits on his dashboard. 4:37 P.M. it flashed.

"What are you thinking?" he asked just as I clicked the buckle from around my waist.

"Honestly?" I asked looking up into his topaz eyes, as I was about to open the door. He nodded.

"My explanation to Jessica about how I got in this car." I stepped out chuckling a bit under my breath, he did too.

His smile was beautiful, Bella was exquisite and Andrew was superb, how did anyone overlook the question of their humanity?

"The Newton's are good people," he started as I looked at him through the lowered passenger seat, "You're lucky to be with such a good family."

I smiled, the window came up and he drove off leaving me to make my way to the front door. When I opened it I had a pair of twelve year old arms around me and Jessica peeking out the door down the road where Edward's car had just been.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**:x:Anna Craft.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lying From You

**Sorry this one took forever, loves!**_ It's been hard trying to find time to keep on updating. I'm not absolutely positive if I want to keep writing this story anymore, but if you feel I should then do me a huge favor and let me know so that I feel like people are actually enjoying this. As much as I love writing it, I like to know people love reading it._

_Anyways, to those who have been loyal I give you a little treat in this chapter. Without further ado here you go: _Andrew's Point of View.

_The song choice should be pretty obvious here. I used a Linkin Park song because it's absolutely perfect for Andrew (just as it was for Edward). _

* * *

Chapter 7

**Lying From You**

Claire.

Claire Newton, the name rings through my head every ten seconds, I know because all I can do is count while I stare up at the ceiling its stark white paint taunting me with some kind of make-believe purity. I know how far from pure I am and I proved it to myself yesterday by luring the Newton girl right into a trap that would end her life. The taste would have been sweet, a scent that strong and so delectable could only be something worth dipping my instinct into.

I still don't know if I'm happy Edward showed up or not. Part of me had been ready to rip his throat out and then take what I wanted from Claire. Bella showing up is what really got me to stop, I had a soft spot for the woman who was a lot like a mother to me, she was wise about humanity, even though it had only been seventeen years since I was changed; I hardly remember it.

I closed my eyes, rimmed in gold after two deer and a bear, and listened to Edward pounding out a tune on the grand piano downstairs the emotions he usually kept hidden coming out in a pounding rhapsody. In the kitchen Bella was grading papers, muttering to herself about what she was going to do about school. Which brought about the thought, 'would Claire even go'?

Tomorrow I would know, Bella wouldn't let me stay, she'd make me face it first period. I'm not sure if Claire will be there, not even sure if she'll acknowledge my existence. Edward made it clear she wouldn't say anything to anyone, not until she'd cleared everything in her head would she be a risk. Still she was a risk to my health, and her discomfort killed me in some way. Did she even understand anything about us, what we were, how we lived? Could she make any decisions about never allowing me to apologize or speak to her without knowing the whole truth?

Than what was the point in saying anything in the first place? The minute I said something Edward would be at my throat telling me to stop, no one else should know about us and yet there was this thing in me telling me that Claire had to know it all.

Rolling over I looked at the small black device I'd pulled out numerous times when I'd thought about calling Carlisle myself. Edward was just as knowledgeable but the wise vampire who'd first found me seemed to hold the world in his calm hands and made things easier to stand. Would he be able to explain Claire to me?

No, my answers weren't with Carlisle; they were right underneath me with the vampire who'd fallen in love with a human girl.

Love.

No, it couldn't be love; it was some sort of lust but not love. Claire was just a snack I couldn't have and that's what made her all the more potent. Everything would be desirable until I could have just one taste of it; Blood and nothing else, right? Just the blood, and yet thinking of what should be disgusting and monstrous to my lifestyle wasn't helping, I wanted it even more. I would take it fast though, I'd already had her scent up close and it was addicting, her warmth, the blush and the spike of fear, all of it enticing and so very mouthwatering.

I jumped when I heard one of Edward's notes turn sour and suddenly stop. I heard the faint click of Bella's footsteps as she walked into the living room but I could barely make out their hushed tones. There was no doubt he'd heard every one of my thoughts and I wasn't surprised to feel the guilt in my chest. I was becoming a burden and I hated doing that to him. It was the reason I'd left Paris, the reason I'd left Carlisle and Esme, because there were more people and it was harder to keep track of me. In a place like Forks I could easily be kept on a leash and Alice was in California, already prepared to see if I was about to step a toe out of line.

Swallowing I thought about that and realized I probably owed Alice an apology for not picking up the phone. Claire was right beside me and I knew Alice would find a way to talk me out of what I had been planning to do.

"You're right." said a voice dripping in accusation beside me. Edward loomed over me his golden eyes piercing me in the most vital places. "If you'd had half a mind you would have answered so she could do just that."

"I wasn't thinking." I answered, making sure to say exactly what was on my mind so he didn't try to see another meaning in my words.

"No, you weren't. I know it's hard to resist, Andrew, and if it gets any worse I'm not going to hesitate." He hesitated for a minute taking in an unneeded breath. "No matter what Bella says, I'm not going to risk _anyone's_ life."

I nodded.

"Andrew, we brought you here to get you started. Maybe we should have let Alice and Jasper take you instead, if you'd like-" he stopped right there already hearing the shock in my mind, the argument that would ensue if he'd finished that sentence. "Fine."

He turned to leave but I stopped him with my words rather then my thoughts this time. "Edward," I started, he turned, his eyes so enviously golden. "How long do you think it'll take?"

Turning all the way back around he shook his head and sighed. "It's different for everyone, Andrew. Some of us like Bella and I started off as vegetarians, albeit a mistake or two on my part in the distant past." he shuddered. "But when you were turned you were alone, instinct is all you had and that's got to be a pretty hard thing to just suddenly rein in. On the bright side in another few weeks you'll have flushed out all the red from your eyes." he smiled as if it made all the difference; it didn't.

"I'm dangerous. Maybe I'd be better off-"

"Stop right there. You're starting to sound like me and it took me a long time to make those thoughts disappear."

"How?" I didn't elaborate, he knew.

"Simple," he stated, a rather gentle and warm smile gracing his lips. "I met Bella. Of course I still thought I was doing nothing but risking her life by being near her but there was no way for me not to be near her in the first place. Think of it this way. We can't change what we are but we can change what we do. Our actions are what make us who we are and by choosing to become a part of our family you're already on the right track."

"I'll always be dirtier then the rest of you though." I responded.

"I don't know, you and Jasper are pretty close."

"That's not funny, Edward." We turned our heads to the door to see Bella standing with a silver phone to her ear her eyes passing on a glare that most likely came from Alice on the phone. I had no doubt it was her on the other line since I could hear the tinkling voice over the receiver standing up for her soul mate. "By the way, she accepts your apology, Andrew, and she looks forward to the flowers."

There was no way I could have helped grinning, "Thanks" was all I needed to respond with.

I liked talking to Edward more when Bella was around, and not because he seemed unconsciously more at ease around her but because the shield around her own mind involuntarily stretched out to include me so that Edward wasn't constantly in my head. I did have my own way of keeping him at bay but I learned some time ago that there were certain parts of my ability that hurt him and I didn't want to subject him to it. Despite my relief I could see it did somewhat irk Edward when he couldn't hear the minds of two people he was standing right next to.

"Okay, bye, Alice -love you too." Bella said her parting and closed the phone placing the small mechanism into a pocket of her pants. "She saw you shipping him off to her and she wanted to stop you before you did anything rash."

My gaze flickered to Edward's and his topaz eyes held a certain amusement that I found was also very mischievous. When Alice said he was prone to overreactions I didn't really get it until I was the victim of it. It was one mistake I didn't intend on making again, but I never intended for this one to happen either. I didn't want to leave Forks but I also didn't want to risk Claire's life again. I sighed, catching the attention of the other two in the room.

"What do I do?" I asked. The two looked at each other and immediately caught on to what I was saying. Claire knew something, if not some portion then all of it, this complicated things I knew that.

"We," Edward emphasized the plural; I smiled. "do nothing. Just watch her for a while, I won't be surprised if she doesn't talk to you again. This is our only choice, Andrew, to trust our secret in her but in my opinion leaving Forks, even for just a while, may be a good idea."

Bella beat me to it, "No." She rejected the idea immediately and I caught the gist of something in her tone.

Mine's and Edward's gaze flickered to her in confusion. The shield that was wrapped around hers and my mind dissolved and I had to hold a breath as something past through my mind. Edward was able to read the thought of a memory she remembered vaguely but due to my gift I saw the whole thing flash as if it were happening at that very moment. I saw the human Bella sitting in her Biology class and felt the guilt and torment at what she felt she did wrong to drive Edward off for so long back when she'd first met him, before she knew the true meaning of his nature.

My ability was unique in that I could read memories, not thoughts exactly, but I could see what happened in that moment and my overly observant mind could decipher it all like any other day of sitting in the cafeteria at school -so it was almost like I could read the thoughts of those memories. What I could feel more was the emotion of it all.

Edward saw thoughts of what was going on through the present mind of someone but I was flooded by memories merely by the close proximity of a person, things that happened all the way back to when a person was born. It was like everyone in the world had a photographic memory and I carried all the film. It worked better when I was touching a person but when you're as attuned to someone as I was Bella it came easier.

"Sorry." I heard her mutter as I came back to the present. "I forget sometimes."

"Yeah, next time warn me." I told her. I hadn't been prepared for the comfort of her shield to just be taken from me, when it was up I couldn't read any memories but when it was down I sometimes had a very bad case of mistaken identity. It's hard to tell whose memories are whose amongst the mess. Not to mention the pain that certain memories held.

"Well I see what you mean." Edward said, a grimace on his lips. The look he gave Bella was one of apology and I could see the grimace that spread across her pale lips. Their relationship was confusing to me and if it hadn't been for my ability I would never have thought that they could really love each other as much as they really do.

"So I guess my going down to California is out of the question?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Bella responded her golden gaze catching mine in one of solid trust, it nearly made me cringe. She was trusting that next time I would do the right thing, which also meant that she was expecting a next time- unfortunately so was I.

Later that night Edward and Bella left to go hunting, and since I'd gone earlier my thirst was, for the most part, pretty satisfied. Times like theses I wished for the ability to sleep and dream, instead I lay there with my eyes closed and sifting through the vague ghost of memories from all those that were dreaming nearby. My range wasn't as limited as some thought if I touched the person at least once then I could pick up on their memories with just a bit of concentration but if I'd merely met them then I could only see ghost like images in my mind that weren't clear unless they were nearby.

Bella was my only exception, much like she was Edwards, her ability to shield her mind where her memories were kept allowed her to be my safe haven when I had a headache. Of course I was trying not to think about it but it did occur to me that Bella wasn't the only exception, Claire was too. Her mind, I couldn't get anything out of and shortly before he left Edward mentioned that he as well couldn't penetrate her mind. Beside him Bella had pressed a sharp incisor to her bottom lip. I would have questioned her but I could tell she wouldn't answer and since neither Edward or I could see into her mind we wouldn't be recieving and answer any time soon.

I groaned in frustration sat up and immediately walked to the door just letting my feet carry me where they wanted. No one was close by and I could feel only a few faint memory traces from nearby hikers, of course it also meant that Edward was far enough that I couldn't pick up the flashes of his life that I normally saw with him around.

My feet had continued at a human speed until I was out the front door and I wondered for a moment what impulse was telling me I wanted to leave the comfort of home. I wandered further away from home picking up speed as I went until I was finally flying with the wind. If there was anything good about being what I am it was the speed, it was exhilarating.

Forks was black all around me, streets empty, and I was relieved as much as I was tense. It reminded me vaguely of the times before I'd met Carlisle where I hung around dark streets just waiting for someone to stumble across me. A shiver ran down my spine as I held back the burning in my throat, I would not forget the taste of human blood, ever, but it helped to not think about it.

There was a scent on the streets I knew well. Immediately I was intoxicated by it and thought I knew I should have ran back I continued to walk it's path. My eyes must have been dark because the burning in my throat grew stronger as the scent did. To admit I was frightened was an understatement, I was scared I would slip again and I didn't want to be that kind of monster anymore. With each step I tried to force it in the opposite direction from where I was going but my mind was set on it's goal and I had no choice but to follow until I was standing in front of a two story home with all it's lights out but two at the front that I assumed belonged to the same room.

In their sleep memories of the Newton family drifted into my minds eye but I was quick to ignore them and let them play out without paying any attention. Guilt washed through me at the blank holes in certain parts of their memories but I brushed it off looking up at the lit windows once more. Sheer white curtain hung over them and I could see a figure moving about the room. My brow lifted, it was near two in the morning.

Before I knew what I was doing I was sitting on the piece of roof just above the awning and right beside a window. I could hear the very faint volume of music, low so that she wouldn't wake the rest of the house, but crystal clear to me. It was a country song, I didn't hide my amusement and almost felt myself hum contentedly when a rock song began after that. I could assume safely that she was open to a lot of genres in music.

After ten minutes I was relaxed against the slanted roof, listening to the beat of her heart as it seemed to flutter with the change of each song; I tried hard not to imagine the blood that ran through it or the scent that flowed from every inch of her in mouthwa- I stopped myself before I could go any farther into my own thoughts. Suddenly I noticed as soft squeak as of one of the windows being opened, and a head of auburn hair peeking out.

I turned my head away from her, ignoring the burning sensation at the back of my throat. Claire took in a large gulp of air and leaned against the window frame, her voice drifting up to me as she absentmindedly muttered to herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." she said over and over, her voice remorseful and somewhat shaky. "Who walks out of the home of -of, vampires and says 'oh, it's no big deal'? Damnit, Claire, what next? You bring a werewolf home and ask Jessica if you can keep it as a pet?" she sighed, seemingly frustrated with herself. I had to suppress a snicker, I was sure she didn't even know there were werewolves in the vicinity.

"How do I go to school after this? It's not like I can just forget everything…" she was quiet for a moment and I turned in time to see a frown ghost over her lips. "It's not as if I want to forget."

My eyes were glued to her as she stared out the window, looking over at what I could only guess was the streetlamp shinning a block down. Her auburn hair was falling into her face blocking her expression from me and both of her tan skinned hands were holding onto the sill for balance. In a sudden flash though she'd grabbed onto it so hard that her knuckles turned a sheer white and I felt the hunger at the back of my throat start to burn in an aching torrent of a fire.

I could feel her anger roll off her. There was no way of telling who or what she was angry with but by the words she'd spoken to herself I could only guess it was herself. Angry, because she didn't run from our home in fear like a normal human would have done. Angry, because we'd let her go and trusted her with a secret only one other person in Forks had to hold. Angry, because she was unsure of herself.

Of course, it was all a guess, but as she turned her visage to look down the other side of the street and into my view I knew I was right. There was confusion in her chocolate brown eyes, and I knew then that this was hardly the beginning of the confusion she'd feel much later on.

_I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go!!  
(No, no turning back now)  
Let me take back my life  
I'd rather be, all alone!!  
(No turning back now)  
Anywhere on my own, cause I can see!!!  
(No, no turning back now)  
The very worst part of you…  
IS ME_

* * *

**Leave a review if you will.**

**Oh and I just finished writing **_Obsession of Possession_ **my Teen Titans _slash_ story; I loved writing it and it's proof that writers need to know how other's feel about it in order to continue wanting to write the story. I couldn't have completed it without those reviews.**

**Well that's all for now.**


End file.
